This invention relates generally to controls for cameras.
Cameras commonly have numerous control settings. Control settings may require toggling something on or off, selection from a list, entering a numerical value or text, or other interaction. At power-on, some control settings are restored to default values determined at the time of manufacture. Some control settings may be changed from the factory defined defaults, and may be retained in non-volatile memory, so that the changed versions become the new default settings at power-on. Some control settings may be changed temporarily, and it is acceptable or desirable for them to revert back to default values when the camera is powered off. Some control settings may need to remain persistent (or semi-permanent, or xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d).
As a example of a need for a semi-permanent control setting, a camera may include an optional control setting that places a date and time stamp visibly in the image. A photographer may prefer that the date and time stamp selection be semi-permanent, so that at power-on the camera defaults to include a date and time stamp within the image, unless the photographer resets the default. As another example, a photographer may prefer that a digital camera should always default to color mode (instead of a black and white mode) at power-on. The photographer may want to take a few black and white photographs, but may prefer for the camera to always default to color at power-on, just in case the photographer inadvertently forgets to change the control setting.
As an example of a need for a persistent control setting, in a digital camera, a caption to be printed on each photograph, or text to be stored with each photograph, may relate to an event, such as a wedding or birthday party, and the captions or text need to be persistent during the event, even if the camera is temporarily powered-off. The captions or text are not wanted or needed after the event is finished. As another example, a photographer may have a camera on a tripod, and the photographer may adjust focus, zoom, shutter speed, aperture setting, etc., and then wants to turn power off for a while to save battery life. The photographer then wants to turn camera power on and continue shooting with the previous control settings. The control settings just before power-off then need to be persistent, but not permanent.
At power-on, a camera determines elapsed time since power-off. If the elapsed time is less than a predetermined threshold, then the camera uses at least one persistent control setting. If the elapsed time is greater than the predetermined threshold, then the camera uses default or semi-permanent control settings.